


Меньше слов, больше дела

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Однажды Дамблдор вызвал к себе Гарри и спросил его: «Гарри, а тебе не кажется, что Северус Снейп тебе не пара, потому что он старый, некрасивый девственник и вообще кастрат, хотя кто-то говорит, что он на самом деле жесткий доминант и обошел всех шлюх во всех борделях, и тебе, аврору, придется их проверять, чтобы остановить подпольную продажу героина, на котором сидят все пообтрепавшиеся зельевары, у которых нет ни гроша в кармане, только обвалившаяся лачуга в грязном тупике, где тебе придется поселиться, так как Снейп гордец и все еще любит твою маму, чье имя, кстати, будет выкрикивать во время оргазма?»





	Меньше слов, больше дела

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: боттом!Снейп, мат, кинк, Дамбигад
> 
> Примечание: все персонажи совершеннолетние!

— Пошел нахуй! — ответил Гарри, поправил принца Альберта в члене и отправился ебать Снейпа.

_Конец_

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Меньше слов, больше дела"


End file.
